B and Scarlett
This article focuses on the interactions between Scarlett and B. Overview Even before being placed on teams, Scarlett and B interact prominently and Scarlett is the first person B is seen being nice to, they interact often, Scarlett translates what he says, but expresses distain without sugar coating it, mostly she does so on his ideas, sometimes tweaking them. Scarlett and B often work together and Scarlett often pairs them together. Scarlett often thinks the two are the best on the team. In Total Drama: Return of the Stars, they are placed on separate teams, annoying Scarlett greatly, while B is not to saddened about it, he tells her they will still talk, Scarlett demands they better, frequently throughout the season they interact up until ones elimination. In Episode 5, Scarlett notes B and his threatening status and tries to eliminate him, but can't bring herself to do so, B finds this out and ends up not speaking to Scarlett, who acts as if she doesn't care when in reality, she does. Total Drama: Redemption Island Daring Dramatizations Scarlett compliments B and his silence, she calls him the only decent one here. She later compliments B shielding out Rodney's horrible singing and also does the same as him. When it is announced that they won, Scarlett asks if he's happy he won and he nods before the two high-five. A few moments later, B tells Noah, through a sign, that he cannot eliminate Scarlett as they did not loose the challenge. When she and Noah insult Harold, B gives her a thumbs up, along with Noah. The Teams' Song B is first seen nodding behind Noah when he asks if him and Scarlett buried the hatchet. He is skeptical that Scarlett has no vendetta against Noah. During the challenge, B is seen tapping Scarlett and then pointing to Noah, with Scarlett understanding what he meant. When it is announced they won, he is seen with Scarlett high-fiving. Behind The Drama Scarlett is seen clinging onto B, which is shown to be okay with as he does not show any of sign of not being okay. Scarlett later is careful not to puke on B, so she instead pukes on the ground in front of her. Triathlon of Redemption Island Scarlett shows distain on B's idea, and tries to sugar coat it, but ultimately fails, she is shocked when seeing him with Trent, she says he has good choices in friends, however. She and B discover a make up bag, and Scarlett cannot retrieve it. When pairing up for the challenge, she does so with B. At elimination B is shocked that Scarlett went and speaks for the first time, she calls it sweet as he bids her goodbye slowly with words. Frontstroke, Backstroke B laments over her elimination throughout the episode, he is constantly mentioning her and mostly sticking up for her. Virtually Murder Due to Trent being announced eliminated it reminds him of Scarlett's elimination, which he laments over once again. Slumber Party Fun! B mentions Scarlett in the confessional, again being reminded of her elimination as Trent's was recent. B's After Elimination Interview B reveals after his elimination he met up with Scarlett as she asked him to, they met at a restaurant near her house, (it is later mentioned she paid for him), he reveals she hates everyone who voted for him, and he states that she is here, with her being seated next to him. B is seen angry with Scarlett, who taunts B by stating that before she came along, he couldn't speak, when asked if he and Scarlett are in a relationship, he is speechless. Scarlett then kisses him on the cheek, trying to taunt the fans. However she reveals she felt something, shocking B. Later, Scarlett tells B that they should get coffee and he is paying, B agrees remembering that Scarlett paid for him last time, when she tries to deny this B is about to presumably call her a liar before he is cut off and it ends the interview. Redemption's Final Raging Roar Scarlett states she'll be nice, due to B giving her a look, she puts on headphones so she does not have to listen to anyone. Later, when Scarlett is about to swear at Harold, B gives another look at Scarlett, and Scarlett presumably understands him. With everyone yelling, Scarlett takes her headphones off and rhetorically asks whether everyone can shut there ugly faces, she then asks if she can leave this "crap-fest" to which B tells her she cannot with the shake of his head. B tells Scarlett to get her rage out and she cheers. Later, B commands Scarlett to do mouth to mouth and Scarlett is in shock and asks why he chose her to do it, B replies that she is qualified, making Scarlett regret telling him that titbit of information. Scarlett however is about to go through with it, but instead pukes on Bridgette. Scarlett yells stating that she gets it, and she says the basics of what has happened, B comes and massages Scarlett's back, clearly being relaxed. Scarlett repeats that B watches anime and is not shocked, and she says he can do the whole "animale" thing. B tries to explain to her it is interesting but Scarlett points out it's in a foreign language but agrees with him when she says it is rather easy to learn. Scarlett wants to know the winner and blurts out Bridgette wins and states that they can all go home, but Chris continues to long out saying the winner. When Scarlett is burying the hatchet with Ella she attempts to say what she would do to Ella if she was attacked by her again by B cuts her off and finishes her sentence, Scarlett sighs in annoyance at this. Total Drama: Return of the Stars